In between the tracks
by mitimai
Summary: Snapshots from 'The Iron rose'. It's not exactly fit in the main story so I wrote a new for entertain myself. I can't say if it would be one shot or series. Nah, don't rely on me too much. I rate this M because I'm not trust myself.
1. Chapter 1

This fiction is just snapshot from 'The Iron rose'. It's not exactly fit in the main story so I wrote a new for entertain myself. I can't say if it would be one shot or series. Nah, don't rely on me too much. I rate this M because I'm not trust myself.

Disclaimer: Dragon age belong to Bioware. I own nothing but some queering idea.

* * *

**I come undone**

* * *

Used to be calm, used to be cool

But something about you

Changed all the rules

I kept to myself, I guarded my heart

But that all fell apart

.

Now just like a fool

I've fallen in love with you, oh

I got these crazy feelings

All over you…

(I come undone - Christina Aguilera)

…

Ferelden was a cold place. Even though someone said it's warmer in the south, I still couldn't tell the different. For Thailand's native, this country is just cold and damn cold.

_(Sigh)_ I miss my motherland.

Tonight is my first night in Ostagar. I spend the early of the night to warm myself with the bonfire. Truly, I knew the temperature would be colder in the night, but I really have no warmer cloth. Wynne gave me some cloths and smallclothes but none of them could warm my body. Exactly, I felt a bit… bare because I hadn't worn a bra beneath my shirt. Well, my lovely mage tried to fix it but she couldn't find any bra in my size. So, I had to enfold my bosoms with bandage until I had proper thing to wear.

It's not that bad, really. My breasts look smaller within this packet. I hate it when those lecherous idiots ogling at my too big boobs. Men like Daveth made me nauseate. I prefer to not attract their affection.

So to speak, I don't think I need any kind of affection from man. From my experience, men were untrustworthy creature. However, it doesn't mean I prefer woman. I might found a man who worth to trust and love someday, who would know?

Oops, who turn off the light? My world went dark as something dropped on my head. I tried to fight it and found that was a blanket.

Someone laughed. The familiar warm tone made my stomach did summersault. I hurried hide my red cheeks beneath thick fabric as a tall, muscular and… ahem, gorgeous frame was sitting down on the log near me.

To be honest, Alistair wasn't the most gorgeous man I ever see. His silly humor also made me want to fondle his mouth with my feet. Although he never ogled at me, something in his eyes never fail to make me blush. The ex-templar was dangerous but I don't know how to handle him. Fuck, can't he stop be adorable for once?

"We will go to the wilds in the morning. You ought to sleep early." The young Grey Warden spoke. Those words cut my chain of thought.

"I can't sleep." That's all I could reply while most of my mind wondering about his body. He donned only simple tunic and breeches. I could feel his warm that radiating from his tan skin. My cheeks hotter as my naughty mind sang the old song.

_Blanket cold skin with skin…_

Fuck it! I mentally kicked myself. What wrong with me? Why it's so hard to control my manner around this guy? No-no-no, it can't be the fate. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

"What's wrong with your head?" Alistair asked innocently. And then I found myself was shaking my head, my hands holding it like an idiot.

Damn my hyperactive (and hypersensitive). I just showed him my stupidity for unable to hide my emotion. Could I hide beneath this blanket till tomorrow?

I heard him chuckle and murmured something like 'you're adorable when you're blushing'.

Bewildered, I popped from beneath the thick fabric. Too bad, it just amused him more. "You know? I begin to love my eyesight. In my eyes, you have bigger eyes and…" His voice faded out as his cheeks glowed redder. I almost couldn't hear the rest of sentence. "…adorable dimples,"

"Oh…" Great, now I lost my glibness.

It was awkward moment. We sat near the bonfire, looking the flame danced with the wind. Neither of us dared to speak nor move, only sound I heard was the cracking firewood.

One of the Buddhism monks said: mind is naughty thing, it never stop wondering from there to there. My hyper mind was wondering in my memories, trying to find some word to break this uneasy moment.

"Can I ask you something?" I carefully asked.

His sand color brows arched. His lopsided grin made my stomach did summersault again. Holy Buddha… had he ever realize how gorgeous he was? "What do you want to know?"

"I… well, where did you come from?"

That was strange question, really. Because Lillian was his childhood friend, she must know his origin. But he must believe my lie about my amnesia, so he didn't mention it. "I was raised in Redcliffe before Arl Eamon sent me to the Chantry when I was ten. We used to meet in the winter, because you and your family would come to the castle. As I recall, you told me that was because you hate the frosty winter in Highever."

I never taste the _real_ winter of Ferelden, yet. But if the Ferelden's native couldn't stand it, the winter surely able to kill me. Ouch, why the demon didn't send me to somewhere warmer?

"So… what's about the life in Chantry?" In the old time, Buddhism temple could be the sanctuary, school or even the orphanage. I understand about the idea of the Chantry, though I never like it.

"It used to get so quiet at the monastery that I would start screaming until one of the brothers came running. I would tell them that I was just checking. The look on their face was always priceless."

His laugh was the best sound I'd ever heard. It was the sounds that remind me of brighten sun… and well, his heat was also tempting. What's feel like if I step closer to share some warm? Oops, what the hell I'm thinking about?

_Stop it! You're acting unladylike._ I was almost hear my grandma chide me from her grave.

It's a good thing that he unable to read my mind. All he could see was a deadpan girl who was nodding her head dumbly. _(Sigh)_ I hope I always could control my expression like this. My bipolar is always made it harder to stay calm. To be honest, I love to live in solitude because I don't want anyone to know how silly I could be.

"You aren't religious man, I take it."

"Well, not exactly. I mean I believe in the Maker but I couldn't devote everything for him. Let's say I'm not exactly the Chantry's type."

He was looking to the fire, so I took a chance to steal some glance. The golden light suited him. Alistair looked so young and full of life. He must be doom if they trapped him within the cold, quiet and boring Chantry's wall. Well, he weren't the smartest or strongest Grey Warden, but he had something that I became to like. That night, I silently thank Duncan for recruited this wonderful guy.

Anyway, I still wondered. Why he hadn't existed in my world? We might able to be… ahem, good friend, without worrying about my quest.

Life never easy…

I sighed and glanced at him again. But I found him was looking at me with wolfish grin. "I just thought about your show this evening. It was… ouch, don't hit me!"

I didn't listen. Still hit him with my fists as my mind wondering back to the evening. The show he mentioned was when I thought I have some time to bath in the pond near the camp. I hurried take a bath and redressed but I still didn't want to go back to Grey Warden's camp because I needed some time alone. By some idle thinking, I encouraged myself with funny song. Before I knew it, I was dancing in the most stupid gesture I'd ever perform and… when I sway, I saw familiar brown eyes were staring at me as if he saw a ghost.

I made Alistair swear to keep this secret to his grave. He kept his word so far but it still hard to look into his eyes without blushing.

Damn! He was laughing. How could this stupid dare to laugh at me? Alright, you're dead man, Chantry-boy!

Pushed him to the ground, I straddled and tickled him. The young Grey Warden was laughing like mad. Other Grey Warden include Duncan chuckled in amusement. No one tried to stop me. In fact, some of them cheered and even handed me firewood. But no, I didn't want to hurt Alistair that bad, so I throw it away.

My grandpa taught me: in the battlefield, a quarter of second could change death to life. In a second I paused, the ex-templar did counterattack. He flipped our position, sent me to the grass and began to tickle me.

Phudtho (Buddha)-thammo (Buddha's doctrine)-sanko (Buddhism monk), he had nimble fingers!

I never recall the detail. All I know was the incredible pain in my belly. Damn my hypersensitive, I couldn't stop laughing as he tickling my sensitive spots. Well, I guess he took some advantage on me while he touched me there and there. But in that point, I couldn't think about it.

However, I never yield. Duncan stopped Alistair before I could say it. I thought they have some conversation while I was lying helplessly on the ground, try to unclench my ache stomach.

At last, the tickle fighting over. The ex-templar helped me get up but still glazed at me curiously. "You've changed, Lillian."

"Perhaps you just hadn't known me." Oops, my mouth faster than my mind again.

Judged from his expression, that answer wasn't something he expected. "I heard the amnesic might lost their character, but you've completely changed. I can't understand you."

"A little bit hyper and slightly bipolar; that's me." I knew what he meant. He must thought I was a nutty little bitch. "There's something within us that won't be able to change, which makes people hated themselves but I don't. No one could change the truth; all we can do is accept and live with it. _I_ am a mad woman who is proud of my madness. But…you don't have to say it out loud, OK?"

Somehow, he chuckled. Yeah, I don't think anyone ever told him that before. Anyway, our mentor seemed to impress in my speech.

"It's true that there's something we wouldn't able to change but it's always hard to accept it…" Duncan said. His voice sounded strange, something between wonder and hurt.

My gift wasn't strong enough to read him, but the pain in his eyes was obvious. Nobody perfect; perhaps this Grey Warden had some painful history or just wondering. Either way, I didn't want to know the detail.

"Um… this is so late, I ought to get some rest for tomorrow." I was excused myself.

Although I knew he was a good man, I didn't trust Duncan. He was too secretive, and I never believe in his 'stop the Blight at all cost' idea. Blood couldn't wash blood. What's good if you won the battle but lose everything in the end? As the Buddhist, I always was looking for peaceful solution for everyone. There's always more than one way to solve the problem, no matter how bad the circumstance was.

There's always hope, if I try hard enough. My father taught me that.

Someone cleared his throat, so I looked up and found blushing Alistair. Oh man, he might have the problem with his blood pressure if he keeps blushing so often.

"I-I think I ought to escort you to…"

My tent wasn't far, just a few meters from the fire. Beside, Rabbit always eager to keep me company. So I saw no point to have bodyguard. "You're too kind, but I can take care of myself."

Perhaps I said something wrong, which made Alistair pull a wry face like a hurt-puppy. Alas, I never able to resist that look.

"Alright, you're welcome to my tent." Oops!

I realized what I just said when other Grey Wardens were shaking in trying to control laughter. And then my head was burning as if it was active volcano. Damn, why I had to act so strange or stupid around this guy!

Alistair's face turned to several shade of red. It's almost amazing if I didn't busying blushing myself. Neither of us knew what to do, just look into each other eyes until Daveth offered his smart comment.

"If he couldn't serve you, I'm always here if you want someone to warm your bedroll."

I knew I hate him.

The ex-templar opened his mouth, tried to say something that probably trying to protect me. However, I'm not a damsel in distress. Before the rogue could finish his laughing, I punched him and left the fire.


	2. Keep going on

This chapter is about the first night they shared the bedroll. Nothing smutty but still fluff… I hope.

* * *

**Keep holding on**

* * *

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side. You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_(Keep holding on - Avril Lavigne)_

…

I felt like I'd lost something.

Duncan, the king, other Grey Wardens and brave soldiers of Ferelden… they've all gone. It's just a night but my world had totally turned upside down. Loghain betrayed king Cailan by abandoned him and his troop in darkspawn's mercy at Ostagar. I heard from Morrigan that only a few of extremely lucky soldiers survive. Even Alistair and I would never leave the tower of Ishal alive if wasn't because Morrigan's mother rescued us.

It's just a few days after Cailan bragged about his glorious battle, but everything had changed so quickly. Losing the mentor and friends almost make me felt hopeless.

Just almost,

Life must go on. After us: I, Alistair, Rabbit and Morrigan left Flemeth's hut, I mustered myself together to carry on my quest. To be honest, I'm not heroic type. But when the last real Grey Warden of Ferelden like Alistair was busying mourning about his lost, someone had to do the job. I had to get over my grief and did everything in my power.

Anyway, Lillian's body didn't tough enough for rough travel. No matter how eager I was, we couldn't rush to Lothering because this shell needed decent rest. Thus we have to set the camp in the wilds for the night.

With my trap, I caught a giant rat and killed it for dinner. I remember how terrified Alistair was when he saw I roasted it on the fire. Hah, he should see what my people ate. He surely get serious nightmare if I tell him about insect or reptile menu in Thailand. Hum… Thought about it, I need fish-sauce, lemon and chili pepper1.

After dine, Morrigan cast some protection ward around our camp, so no one had to take watch. Although her attitude was hard to stand, I had to admit that her abilities were impressive. Her story also fantastic… well, for scary movie's fan, at least.

To my surprise, the witch was so talkative when she talked about herself. That night, we have very interesting conversation. However, she drove me off her tent when she had nothing to say.

Time flied so fast. I found myself was standing amid the small glade, looking at dim moon.

The wilds was so quiet, gloom and cold. Normal girl must feel terrified by this environment, but I was grown near the preserve forest, this kind of place never scare me. Instead, the busy city always made me fear. As the psychometrer, too many memories could drain my life force. So I prefer the quiet place.

So to speak, I understood Morrigan's perspective about people. Perhaps that was why I felt easy with her.

Someone cleared his throat, and said. "Can we… talk?"

True be told, I didn't expected to hear that. Since we left Morrigan's mother, the chantry-boy didn't talk much even when Morrigan mocked his male ego. Well, I knew I should talk to him about his lost but I didn't know how to start.

"Of course, what's on your mind?"

His cheeks turned crimson. "I… we have a problem."

Just one…? "We _always_ have the problem. Which one you're talking about?"

"It's… the bedroll. We lost ours at Ostagar and Flemeth gave us only one tent, bedroll and blanket…" Word seemed to abandon him, but I knew what he was trying to say.

It sound stupid, but I couldn't say anything but, "Oh."

Despite my grandma's protest, my grandpas loved to take me to camping. But they're an ex-ranger and an old soldier, so they never bother to take the tent or even blanket with them. I used to sleep in the wood without sleeping equipment just like the good wild-child. However, I wondered if I would able to sleep like that in colder temperature. Besides, I couldn't tell him that without revealing my secret.

Still blushed, I gave him the best solution I could think of. "Perhaps we ought to… share."

Alistair's face was just red and redder. We probably melt all snow in this forest if we keep blushing like that all night.

"Neither you nor I will let each other sleep in the open in this cold. This is the best solution, unless you disgust me." I tried to reason with him.

"Of course not, I mean… I don't mind to share the tent with you but… you're beautiful woman and I'm…"

Such a real gentleman… I couldn't help but smile. "I swear I won't take advantage of you."

Despite his red cheeks, Alistair seemed to like my banter. He smiled playfully as he opened the flap of the tent for me. "When you push it in that way, who am I to refuse?"

I smirked as I walked pass him to crawl into the tent. The dark side of my mind told me that he had marvelous view of my butt, it's strange that I felt slightly amuse by that thought. Usually, any man who ogling my body part will soon gets horrible trouble, but for this man… I thought I like it.

Anyway, the atmosphere had changed when we was under the canvas. I felt the air hotter just as his stun body was laid beside me. Holy Buddha, how could I sleep in this situation!

Laid on my stomach, I didn't even dare to turn back to look at him. But I knew he was fidgeting too. He shifted in uneasy state and inhale sharply. Perhaps it's because his large body didn't fit in this tent, especially when he tried to give me some space.

"Um… you know? I thought you ought to move closer…" How could I say it without making it sound like seduction?

He made some noise in his throat, but moved anyway.

In the dim light, I couldn't see anything but my imagination went wild beyond my control. Alistair didn't don his armor and I wore only my simple tunic and breeches, so it was easy to sense his heat radiant. I mentally kicked myself as I imagined he was holding and kissing me. Oh man, perhaps I was stay single for too long.

Whatever it was, I thought it's impossible to sleep in this terrible state. So I broke the tension by trying to make conversation. "So you said this Arl Eamon raised you?"

At first, I thought he already sleep because his didn't respond. It's some time before he eventually answered. "Did I say that? I meant that dogs raised me. Giant, slobbering dogs from Anderfels: A whole pack of them, in fact,"

Did he think he was Mowgli from 'the jungle book'?

"That would explain the smell." Hah, they didn't call me sarcasm for nothing.

He chuckled. I bet he was amusing. "Well, it wasn't until I was eight that I discovered you didn't have to lick yourself clean. Old habits die hard, you know."

I couldn't help but laugh. Involuntary, I turned myself to face him. "That would explain the breath as well, then."

"And my table manners, too. Though, come to think of it, they weren't all that different from the other templars. Or did I dream all of that? Funny the dreams you'll have when you sleep on the cold, hard ground, isn't it? Are you having strange dream?" The dim light that passed through the canvas illuminated his eyes. They're glowing at they're looking through mines.

"Only ones where we're making mad love in my tent." Wait… _WHAT?_

I really didn't know what kind of his laugh was, but I thought he like it… a lot. Hum, could I blame him? He was a male, after all.

"I… oh, I think I… completely lost my chain of thought…" Under his warm breathe, his voice sounded soft and… sexy. At this rate, I didn't think I need the blanket. Only the heat that he made me feel was enough for this night.

He scratched his hair awkwardly as he trying to not look at my lips. No need to use my gift, I knew what he was thinking, because it's must be the same with mines.

"Let's see. How do I explain this? I'm a bastard. And before you make any smart comment, I mean the fatherless kind." He paused just to observe my reaction. When I just smiled, he sighed and continued his story. "My mother was a serving girl in Redcliffe Castle who died when I was very young. Arl Eamon wasn't my father, but he took me in anyhow and put a roof over my head."

If I didn't imagine it, I thought the distance between us just disappeared. Now my face was far from his only a few inches. I felt his warm breath on my lips. His smell didn't so bad… he smell like cinnamon and steel. I wondered how he looks like without his tunic.

What the hell I was thinking?

Good thing that he unable to read my mind. Alistair was talking without notice my blush. "He was good to me, and he didn't have to be. I respect the man and I don't blame him anymore for sending me off to the Chantry once I was old enough."

"That's… strange. Why did he send you off to the Chantry? You're just a boy. It won't ruin him so much just to raise one man in his castle, his son or no."

As I loved to smile, he seemed to love my choice of word. "Arl Eamon eventually married a young woman from Orlais. The new arlessa resented the rumors which pegged me as his bastard and she did care about it. So…I was packed to the nearest monastery at age ten."

"What an awful thing to do to a child!"

My word must did trigger something inside him. After that, his words were flowing like the water that fled from the broken dam. Alistair looked like a broken child as I touched his face.

"It's alright." I cooed. "I'm here. We'll make it through, together."

I felt his lips on my forehead. Strange, it felt warm and easy to receive chaste kiss even though we're cuddling. It felt… right to be here, in his arms.

"Tell me you mean it." His voice made my heart ache.

"Of course," _I won't give in as long as you still with me. _I thought as I brushed my fingers along his short dirty blond hair.

Somehow, my eyes were lingering at his lips. It's perfect and tempting. I'd never been kissed before, so I always wondered how the kiss feels like. How it feel to be loved, to be cherished by a man I love?

_Stop it, Ice._ My commonsense kicked in. _You shouldn't fall for the man you'd known just a few days. Don't forget what your mom and grandma taught you. 'Love and lust isn't the same thing'. Save some of your honor by stop ogling at him, NOW!_

Sometime, I hate it when I was right.

"Sleep, Alistair. Rest for now. I don't know what is waiting for us tomorrow, but you wouldn't be alone again, I swear."

Alistair pulled the blanket to cover us. Beneath the thick fabric, we only held each other's hand. And then, we fell asleep like that.

* * *

1 These were the basic ingredient of chili sauce: the basic sauce that Thai people ate with roast food like roast pork.


	3. Beautiful

While I was writing the late chapter of the iron rose, I realized I missed some important detail in the story. So this chapter is the fulfilling.

* * *

**Beautiful**

* * *

Everyday is so wonderful, then suddenly, it's hard to breathe

Now and then I get insecure, from all the pain

I'm so ashamed

.

I am beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring me down

I am beautiful in every single way

Yes words can't bring me down

So don't you bring me down today

.

To all your friends you're delirious

So consumed, your all alone

Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the pieces gone,

Left the puzzle undone, is that the way it is?

.

You are beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring you down, No, no

Cause you are beautiful in every single way

Yes words can't bring you down. Oh, no

So don't you bring me down today

.

No matter what we do,

No matter what we say,

We're the song inside the tune, full of beautiful mistakes

And everywhere we go, ( And everywhere we go)

the sun will always shine

( The sun will Always, Always, Shine)

And tomorrow we might awake on the other side

.

'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say

Yes words won't bring us down, no

We are beautiful in every single way

Yes words can't bring us down, oh , no

So don't you bring me down today

(Beautiful - Christina Aguillera)

…

We were going to pay a visit to brother Genitivi. Alistair and I agreed to bring Millar along, but he couldn't found her, so we split up to look for another Grey Warden.

I found Millar in the small lane. Her face bumping against the wall as a man in leather armor was trying to undone her dress. Without any thinking, I thrown that man off her and then aim my blade at his neck.

"What the hell are you doing with my friend?"

Crushed to the wall, that jerk stared at me in horror. "We just tried to have fun. I swear. Ask your friend if you don't believe me."

I did, and the elf Warden just shrugged.

It's embarrassing, indeed. So I let the man go. "Sorry for that."

Alas, he didn't just walk away, still leering at me and Millar. "I don't mind if you will join us. I never fuck two beautiful girls in one day before."

How dare him to spoke to my friend and I like we're the whores! My blood was boiling with rage and my feet responded to it. I kicked his flank which sent him to the dirty ground. "Get out of my sight, or I'll cut your testicle off and feed it to the dark spawn."

Still held his flank, the man ran as fast as he able. It's slightly amused, I admit. However, I didn't laugh.

Millar eyed at me. She didn't care about that guy but didn't glad to see me either. "You spoiled the fun, you know? I'd not with man for awhile."

Somehow, I felt she was changed. This wasn't the same woman I saved from the bounty hunters. "What's wrong with you, Millar?"

"Me? No, there's nothing wrong about me. I just... I need to forget something. If I can't have man or men, I think I should take a lot of ale. Care to join?"

She tried to walk away, but I grabbed her hand and quickly did scanning. The things I saw weren't something I ever wanted to think about. "Millar... I'm sorry."

"About what? You've done nothing wrong. It does always be my fault. Everything is my fault!" Her tear shed unwillingly. She looked hurt, fragile and hopeless. I couldn't stand it, so I pulled her to my arms.

"Don't say that. Everyone done wrong sometime, but no one could do wrong all the time. Don't blame everything on yourself."

"But it's my fault. The riot in Alineage was because of me. If I could stop those bastards from taking the girls... If I could save them... If I... If only you know what I have done in my past, you would never say that. I'm worthless, Issara. I'm not deserved your pity. Leave me alone."

"That is the most stupid thing I ever heard!" I raised my voice, really angry. "You're not worthless, no one worthless. Nothing happened without cause and on one was existed without purpose. You know, no one could hurt you more than yourself. You must respect yourself and no one could bring you down. And no, I'm not saying this because I pity you. I do it because you're my friend. That's all important to me. I care nothing about your past."

"Have you ever been with any man, or woman, Issara?"

That question was inconsequent and blunt. I really didn't know how to reply. By the way, Millar took my red cheeks as the answer.

"I knew it. You're the pure one. Beautiful, innocence and saint; you're not like me."

Oh, not again, "Stop being so silly. That isn't the point. Yes, I'm a virgin but I'm not the pure or innocence woman. I'm not even a good person. The best thing I could do is being human... I mean person." True be told, I still didn't familiar with the races in Thedas. It's must because I never care about this race's thing.

"How could you understand me if you've know nothing about my life?" Millar looked calmer, but still didn't trust me.

"Yes, I know nothing about it. By the way, you know nothing about me too. How could you judge me by just look at my action? Everyone have their own problem, Millar. I just can handle it."

She glared at me dumbly.

"Past is past. Learn from it but not cling with it. Don't forget that we life in present. And if you need someone to talk with, I'm always your woman."

The elf Warden held and kissed my cheek. I froze from head to toe. Well, it felt strange to receive the kiss from another woman. Don't get me wrong. I had nothing against homosexual or bisexual. I just had no interest in being one of them.

"Thank you, Issara. I feel better now." She kissed me again, on lips. I might run if my legs didn't root with the ground. It's the good thing that she didn't use her tongue or I might faint.

Holy Buddha, she must thought I have feeling for her.

Anyway, Millar chuckled. "Relax; I knew you have feeling for Alistair. He is my good friend too. I won't steal his woman."

"But I'm not his woman! I mean I like him and we kissed... But he didn't..."

"Claim you...? Does it mean I still have the chance?" Her smile looked wicked. I couldn't say if she was joking or not.

I hurried say. "I prefer man. Sorry."

"You never taste any of them. How could you know which one you prefer?" Like a playboy, Millar fondled my chin with her finger, forced me to look at her eyes. "Let me teach you, Issara. You know I can't take your maidenhood. You still have your virtue for Alistair or anyone you prefer."

What-what-what... How could it come to this? "I'm really sorry, Millar, but I'm not interest."

Somehow, she laughed. "I jest. Your face is priceless, you know?"

What a relief. "Oh, if you really like me, don't do that again. I almost got heart attack."

If I didn't imagine it, I thought her face seem down. By the way, it could be a ploy to distract me from lecturing about her sexual behavior.

"Whatever, we have job to do. Alistair and I is going to meet brother Genitivi. Do you want to come along?"

"Of course, I'll go. Lead the way." She smiled.

I smiled back. "Let's go."

* * *

Yeah, Issara never know how charming she was. Poor Millar just fell for someone who never has eyes on her. Perhaps I ought to arrange her with someone.


End file.
